The Memory of You
by My Tomato Days
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a rich bachelor with a lot of money to inherit. His life is difficult already, with him being gay and all. His grandmother, Grace, want him to find a nice girl and settle down. How can he want that when he's already so enamored with a Spaniard he just met off the street? Also, what is the secret Lovino is keeping? Spamano Human AU. Critique much welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

It was definitely _not _Lovino's day. First, his car broke down, so he had to go get it repaired. And that made him pissed. He loved his Red Maserati MC12; it was fast, sleek, and made of delicious smelling leather. It was his bambino. And he didn't have it with him, which meant he had to walk to Nonna's, and of course it had to start raining. So, with his expensive Italian suit soaking wet and a sour scowl on his face that was deterring the few people walking, he increased his speed, bumping into someone. He tripped, and his briefcase went flying.

"Oh!" exclaimed a surprised voice, and someone swiftly caught him. Peppermint and sandalwood invaded his nose, and he couldn't help but feel instantly relaxed. He breathed in, then realized what he was doing. He snapped his eyes open, and incredible forest green eyes stared back at him.

"I'm sorry!" said the man with a Spanish accent, "I should have watched where I was going!"

Lovino stayed silent, staring at the impossibly hot man above him. He had chocolate brown hair and a silly smiled on his face, and his body was tanned and perfectly sculpted, with muscles showing through his thin white shirt. Not-not that Lovino noticed. Nope. Not at all. He... He was too preoccupied with glaring angrily at the man above him. Yeah.

"Well, Bastardo! You should actually do that, instead of apologizing! My case just flew away, God knows where!" His eyes followed the case, which had landed in a puddle. The other man cringed, and then gave him a sheepish smile. Lovino grumbled, then realized he was being dipped by the attractive - did he mention that? - man above him. His face turned tomato red, and he started spluttering, his previous confidence vanished in the presence of such a gorgeous person. Again, did he mention that?

His face turned impossibly redder, and he forced out words. "C-Can you put m-me d-down?" He shifted awkwardly, avoiding the mystery man's face. "O-Oh!" exclaimed the other man, grinning sheepishly, his eyes still on the soaking wet briefcase. He laughed, a beautiful, light, happy sound. "Of course, mi amigo!" He shifted his eyes toward Lovi's, at the same time Lovino looked at him. Their eyes connected, and his breathing hitched, staring up at the sex god before him. _No! Stop it Lovino, your are a heir to a wealthy family and business. __**Not **__a teenage girl. _

He cleared his throat, and asked again, "Can you put me down now, sir?" He put as much authority into his voice as possible. The man adjacent to him said nothing, just stared at his face. "Uh- um... Sir?" The Spaniard snapped into attention, his face flushing. "I-uh-I'm-uh- S-sure!" He did do, somewhat reluctantly, although our dear Lovino did not know this. The man stepped back and scratched behind his ear, looking anywhere but the Italian.

"Oi! Bastard! You should have watched where you were going!" Lovino angrily spat at the man, his temper suddenly raising. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His curl twisted with annoyance, and the man's eyes followed the movement, curious.

He snapped his eyes back to Lovino's face again, flushing deeply. He pushed back a mop of his hair, one that was creating bead of water to fall down his _oh so sexy _ face. Wait...What? He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. The other man stuck out his hand and gave him a cheerful smile - he seemed to smile a lot.

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. I am really sorry about that." Lovino stared up at Antonio's hand, then back at his face. He blushed furiously, but he hoped Antonio that that was just from anger.

He slowly took his hand, giving it a curt shake. "L-Lovino Vargas, bastard." He couldn't help but notice that the other mans hand was warm and soft, like silk. He quickly retracted his hand, and cleared his throat.

"Well then. You should watch were your going, bastard!" He squared his shoulders and walked over the puddle where his brief case rested. He picked it up, grimacing at the horrible shape it was in. He tried to dust it off, but he failed miserably. Muttering a "Fuck." underneath his breath, he turned around again, awkwardly facing Antonio, who hadn't taken his eyes off Lovino. Oddly enough, his face turned red, and his eyes flicked up, and looking up at the sexy Italian, he gave him a half-hearted smile. Lovino opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. He nodded towards Antonio, and he swept past him, continuing to his family manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Lovino had finally managed to get a cab, he attempted to dry himself and the briefcase. He was absolutely miserable, his hair sticking to his face, and thoughts of brown curly hair and green yellow eyes.

The cab pulled up on his street, and drove down. "Much farther?" the cabbie questioned, eyeing the large houses.

"No, just a bit, please." Lovino replied politely. The man grunted, but didn't say anything. They reached the end of the street, and the man's eyes widened at the gigantic house in front of him. Lovino got out and mumbled a "thanks", pushing 25 Euros into his hand.

He stared up at the manor, and then prepared himself for what came inside. Sighing, he pushed open the door. Almost immediately, he was bombarded with a flurry of concerned maids.

"Oh no!" A pretty brunette exclaimed, looking downcast. "Master's good suit is ruined and _wet!_ What should we do?" She gave him a coy smile, looking at him through her eyelashes. He gave her his famous panty-dropping smile, and gently grabbed under her chin, drawing her face close to his. "That's okay," he purred seductively. "You can help me clean it." He released her and watched her swoon, smirking to himself as the other 4 maids surrounded her, whispering to themselves.

A red head handed him a towel nervously, shyly looking down at her feet. He smiled at her, then sighed, and faked a sad look. "Well ladies, I'm sorry, but my grandparents must be expecting me. I must go, but I'm sure you understand." They giggled and nodded, and the small crowd dispersed.

He sighed, and attempted to dry his wet hair, being careful to protect his curl as he shook it. He flung the briefcase on a nearby loveseat and placed the towel around his neck. Dragging a hand through his hair, he squared his shoulders, then walked up the enormous sweeping staircase. He turned down the left hand hall and stopped at the end. He nervously raised his hand and knocked three times. A pause, and then- "Come in."

**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction, and after the urging of many friends, I have finally decided to do this. Thank you for taking to time to read my story, and many thanks to my amazing beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Memory of You Chapter Two

One Small Step

That day was the first time Lovino and Antonio had met. Oh, how he wished that he could rewind to their brief meeting. Tears ran down his face, mixing the saltiness in with the rain. It was raining, just like it had been that day. That wonderful, beautiful, glorious day. He could feel the gaze of everyone's eyes looking at him sympathetically, but he did not want that. He was beyond angry. Why him? Why when they had just gotten back, and were so in love? Angrily, he dove back into his memories.

Lovino opened the door nervously, and peered around the edge. His eyes connected with the cold harsh grey of his grandmother's. Gulping, he stepped out of the door. As he did so, he notice his Nonno, who winked at him, his amber eyes twinkling on his seemingly young face. Lovino offered back a hesitant smile, not used to the attention from his Grandfather Romulus. A sharp clearing of the throat brought his attention back to his grandmother, Grace. She brushed back a strand of greying black hair, and stood up from the giant birch desk that was dominating the light grey office. Her hands were neatly folded on her navy pencil skirt, sharply contrasting with her husbands light casual attire.

She had light pale skin, which was odd for someone native to Italy. Most had at least a light tan. He supposed the only reason he and his twin, Feliciano, had tanned skin was because they took more after their father and grandfather.

"Lovino Romano Vargas," Grace began in a crisp, cool voice, glaring at him. "It has come to my attention that you do not have a girlfriend. Or, at least, are not dating any nice girls. You are now twenty four. By that age, I already had a husband and a child on the way." She peered down at him over her thin rimmed glasses. "So, I took it upon myself to fix that." She smiled pleasantly at them, while both men scrunched their noses up in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. Suddenly, Romulus gasped, his head shooting up. "Now Grace, whatever you are planning, you don't have to be so rash."

Grace turned to her husband, lashing out. "No! When I first married you, this family and its fortunes were in peril! Your ties with various families were frayed, while you were just playing with money and girls! And you know what was worse? We are the oldest family in the whole Mafia! We have the most influence! We should be respected, as we are now. But we definitely weren't then!" She reached the end of her rant, her green eyes wide and her chest heaving. Romulus stepped forward to comfort her, but she waved him away. Her eyes flickered to Lovino's, and he took the hint. She took a calming breath. "Starting tomorrow, you will either date one of a selection of girls I have picked, or you will choose a nice girl for yourself. No buts."

Inside, Lovino was fuming. 'How dare that bitch? She can't control my life, nor will she ever!' However, he took a breath, as he was not stupid and would know he would die if he exploded. If they shared one trait other than their eyes, it was their explosive anger. He forced a smile. "Of course, Nonna. Whatever you wish. Now, may I be excused? I know Feli must be missing me after my long trip from Austria." She regarded him suspiciously, before sighing. "Go," she murmured, waving her hand away. Slightly bowing, he stiffly stepped out of the room.

Just as he reached the door, he turned around, meeting his Grandfather's eyes, which had never strayed from his. Curtly nodding, he turned and closed the door. He took one small step, and promptly collapsed against the wall. Oh god, why? Why did this have to happen to him? It was just his fucking luck. Of course Grace would have to interfere with this. It's not that she would make a bad choice – she would probably pick a nice girl for him, one who would love him for who he was, and not his money. Well, either that or she would pick a complete bitch that would use him.

But that wouldn't be the problem. It was just that he didn't like girls. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, he, Lovino Vargas was gay. He was about as straight as a slinky. It wasn't that his family hated gay, or any other LGBTQA people, it was just that he was unsure how Grace would take it, with him having the responsibility to keep up the family line. He also did have quite a few questions concerning his brother's sexuality. Anyway, with him being gay and all, it certainly did not help that there were a lot of hot guys in Italy (A/N huehuehue). So, Lovino did what he had to. He flirted with girls, even slept around with them. He didn't really enjoy sleeping with girls. He would much rather... His face turned red and he gasped, getting caught up in visions of sweat, and skin on skin. Piercing green eyes and dirty words whispered in his ears, words with a Spanish accent...

His eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps coming down the marble halls. He stared ahead, too flustered and embarrassed to fix himself. The footsteps came to a stop, and he looked up. Brown loafers came into view, and light brown casual pants. To quote Hamlet, "O' Fuck." It was Antonio.

Well hello there awesome people. I have (finally) updated! Sorry for the wait, my brain went into shutdown mode with all the schoolwork I've had. Thank you for reading this. Now, the note I made when writing this.

Well thank fuck. I finally wrote Chapter Two. As I write this, I am stuck in the dreaded French Class. Also, thank you so much for looking at my lame attempt at fanfiction. Reviews and carefully constructed critique would be much appreciated. Millions of thanks to my amazing beta! I love you guys. ~Chloe

P.S My arm hurts, as I am writing this in a notebook. Bye now


	3. Chapter 3

**SOSSOS SOS OS SO SOS SO SO SORRY ITS LAAAATE**

Lovino could feel the blood running out of his face as he stared at the man before him. "Antonio?" he blurted out, panicking as he had been having a vivid fantasy of him just moments earlier. He gaped up at the startled Spaniard, mouth open wide.

Antonio smiled at him, brightening up the room, and causing Lovino to blush uncontrollably. "Lovino, right? Are you here for the job too?" Lovino scrunched his nose up in confusion. "J-job?" There was a job? Last he heard, his family wasn't hiring anyone anytime soon.

"Well, why else would you be here?" the other man asked, tilting his head.

"I'm... Here for the job too. What is it about?"

Antonio straightened up. "It's helping Mrs Grace Vargas' grandson with his conquest for women!"

Lovino's head snapped up, eyes wide. "What? She's going that far! It's bad enough she's getting involved in my love life. Now she has to hire people to help me?" Lovino rose up from the ground, wiping off water from his damp suit, and leaving a puddle where he had been. Antonio stepped back a little, looking at Lovino with a strange look.

"You know her?" 

"You could say that."

"Could you put me a good word in for me?"

Lovino stared at the ridicoulously oblivious Spaniard. "Are you mentally challenged? No!" Antonio pouted, totally not looking adorable at that moment. He started walking down the hallway, taking long, angry strides.

"Wait, Lovi!"

He turned around, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Antonio looked at him, smirking. "How do you know her?"

Lovino turned back around, letting out an airy breath. "I'm her grandson." And he walked away, for one small moment feeling like a badass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lovino dreaded seeing his brother. He didn't hate him or not want him to come, but just that when Feliciano hadn't seen him in a whole, he tended to be more clingy and huggy (and was that even a word?) than humanly possible. So, he cracked his neck in preparation for the so called 'Hug therapy' and opened the door. He was immediately bombarded with the smell of pasta and, for some odd reason, beer. (A/N Hint hint ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Wiry arms wound around him, squeezing the breath out of him and cutting off his air supply.

"Fratello! You're finally home! I missed you sooooooooo much!" Amber eyes stared cheerully up at the older Italian.

Lovino growled and pushed Feliciano off of him, snapping, "Get off me you bastard, get off!"

Feliciano drooped, his amber curl on his head falling down. "B-but I haven't seen you in months. I missed you!" he moaned, burying his head in Lovino's chest. Lovino huffed, annoyed, but endured it for a few seconds more. When his brother finally let go of him, he folded his arms on his chest and glared at him. "What is it you want, I'm tired and have to go to bed soon."

Feliciano brightened, and started chattering. "Now that you're here we can go out for walks to thepark! And we can go to that yummy gelato place, Tino's!"

Lovino's ears turned red as he remembered Tino's Gelato. He only liked going to that place because Tino was cute, and he liked him. It didn't help that he was openly gay, either, although he did have a boyfriend... But that was another situation all together.

Tino and Berwald aside, they did make really good gelato. He wondered what it would be like to eat gelato with Antonio. He reprimanded himself, as his imagination was far too good. 'No sexual fantasies, Lovino!'

Feliciano scrunched up his face. "Are you okay, Fratello? You don't look so good."

Lovino nearly jumped out of his skin: he had forgotten his twin was there. "No, I'm fine Feli." Feliciano just looked at him and sighed, long and sad. "Don't lie to me Lovi. I know you're not."

Lovino gaped at his twin in shock. Where did his sudden wisdom come from? He knew that his brother was smarter than he let others think, but he wasn't sure to what extent he didn't show. Laughing nervously, Lovino gave Feliciano a weak smile, but he knew that his brother would see right through it.

"The trip to Belgium was short and stressful, as one of our own had been caught and we were worried he would snitch. This recent trip to America… Well, I was tired. Since he has switched sides and is most likely going to tell the authorities everything, I had to go to a lot of conferences. It's fine Feli, you don't have to worry about me. I'm tired, and I just found out Nonna is interfering with my love life. It has been an extremely stressful time." He turned around, not wanting to face his twin in case he could see his lies.

He heard a sigh as his brother gave in. "Very well. I – Just, get some sleep. Please." And then like a switch had been turned, Feliciano smiled cheerfully, as if he hadn't been acting so unlike his bubbly self not moments ago. He patted Lovino on the shoulder and skipped away, humming an annoying tune under his breath.

Lovino waited until his twins footsteps faded away, and then he left the bathroom, turning off the light. He thoughtlessly navigated his way through the long halls until he came to his room. As he pulled open the heavy door, he was welcomed by a stale gust of air. He walked up to the bed and flopped on, not bothering to flip on the light. He sighed, and curled up into a ball. If you looked close enough, you would be able to see that his shoulders were shaking, and he was crying. He slipped into sleep, with no thoughts on his mind but one:

'Why do I have to live through this?'

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long, long, looooooooooooooong wait! I had left my notebook at my dad's, and I wasn't to go over there until today. Don't worry; you're not the only ones who were impatient. Well, that is, if you enjoyed this enough to be impatient. I am really sorry for the wait, and millions of thanks to my amazing beta, not only for your work but for the long wait. Love you Harriet!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hungarian Horntail

Lovino groaned as the beige curtains in his room were thrown back, and light invaded his senses. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed, putting a hand up to combat the glaring sun.

He heard an obnoxious laugh as he flipped on his side, trying to avoid the glaring sun. "Stop that Elizaveta!" he groaned, sitting up. He glared at the beautiful Hungarian woman with her hands resting on her hips, a smile dancing on her mouth.

"Rise and shine, Princess!" she sang, ducking as he threw a pillow at her.

"Fuck you." He said, tasting his morning breath. "What time is it? It better not be before noon or I swear..."

He heard her laugh once more as she set down break feast he had missed to notice on his small table. She checked her watch, then gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Its six-thirty."

He froze in horror, her words sinking in. "Six... Thirty? You woke me up... At six fucking thirty?!" He wiped the sleep from his eyes, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach at the delicious looking cappuccino and fette biscottate. "Why the hell would you ever fucking do that?"

She turned around from the table, her long brown hair flying and her green eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well, I heard that we have a new addition to our little family. And that he's a smoking hot babe. I thought you might like to see him." She winked at Lovino as he buried his face in a pillow. Other thank himself and a select few friends, she was the only one who knew of his sexuality. And she often used it against him, trying to set him up with her many male friends. He hated when she did that, as it was embarrassing and all he men she picked weren't his type. He liked tall, strong Spaniards with a butt of the gods...

His faced turned beet red as he slapped himself. Don't think about him you idiot! Who cares, he's just some happy go lucky idiot with no brain.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously down at the brunette. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had already seen Antonio, and was absolutely infatuated with him. She yanked him out from the pillow. "Don't tell me you already saw him! Ohmygod, was he hot? I heard he has a beautiful ass."

Lovino's face turned beet red as he thought, once again, of the heavenly ass Antonio had. Elizaveta jumped on the bed, squealing as she thought about him. "Ooh, I bet he's your type. Have you talked? Have you asked him out? You totally should!"

If it was even possible, Lovino's face turned even more red. "No!" he snapped, pushing her gently off of the bed. "Even if I wanted to," he said, stressing the if, "I wouldn't be allowed. Do you know how batshit crazy my grandma would get? I would be murdered! It's bad enough that Nonno and Feli are pretty much gay, but me too? Their heir?" He trailed off, shuddering as he imagined her reaction, causing the happy smile slid off of Elizaveta's face.

"Lovino..." she started softly, "Maybe you should just come out to her. You can't just keep this bottled up. You can't just keep on living like this. Grace loves you, she really does. You just need the courage to tell her. She'll understand."

Lovino laughed, his adams apple bobbing, and his suit crinkling as he threw back the blankets and got out of the large white and black bed. He sighed and put his head in his hands, unusually quiet. "Elizaveta, you have to understand. It's not that simple. And, not only would Nonna be angry, how would I be accepted in public? I know it is legal, but if I had a boyfriend, would we even get recognized? I just... I can't do it, Liz. I can't."

The Hungarian woman pursed her lips as she looked at Lovino, her face soft and sad. "Well... Anyways," he said quickly, changing the subject, "That fette biscottate looks delicious. Did you make it? I can see the heat and butter."

Elizaveta visibly relaxed, although her eyes remained slightly upset. As they talked, the morning passed, and she finally had to leave. Elizaveta turned around, giving Lovino a concerned look. "Are you sure you alright?" She asked, much to Lovino's annoyance.

"Yes, Eliza, I'm fine. Stop worrying." And, with a final glance, she left. Lovino dropped his shoulders, and hung his head, thinking, 'Why does she always bring that up?"

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated, but that's because I just procrastinate too much. Fanfiction writing for me right now isn't as serious for me as it is for some, so I may only update once or twice a month. I know, this chapter is reallllly short. Please read and review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Oh, and to my darling brother, stop reading my story or I'll eviscerate you. Happy Christmas, or whatever winter Holiday you celebrate!**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi guys! I literally have NO excuses as to why is has been _ages _since I last updated. All I can do is apologize, so I'm realllllllllllllly sorry. Most people won't want to see this, as it is just an author note, but it is necessary. Before you wonder, _no, I am not discontinuing this story. _Actually,I'm happy to say that I will probably update it very soon! June 7th, 2015 is my personal deadline, so you can look forwards for then, or maybe even earlier! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, and I hope you guys will continue to read this story, however crappy it is. If you want updates on how the story is going, or if you like tokyo ghoul/anime in general, hit me up at shinjuike dot tumblr dot com! Love you guys!


End file.
